


Untitled 8

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 8

"Did you seriously believe you could spend the entire day outside in the tropics and not end up with a sunburn?"

"There are spells and potions...."

"Unfortunately with skin as fair as yours, you need to become accustomed to the sun a little at a time."

"At this point I'd just like a Time-Turner to take me back to this morning."

"How about I put some aloe on your back instead?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Did you really not realise you'd burn?"

"Just apply the salve, Harry."

"All right, Severus."


End file.
